marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amadeus Cho (Earth-616)
, ally of , ; formerly | Relatives = Helen Cho (mother, deceased); Phil Cho (father, deceased); Maddy Cho (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 117 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Ant-Man helmet | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = High school dropout; extensively self-educated | Origin = Human among the smartest on Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Tucson, Arizona | Creators = Greg Pak; Takeshi Miyazawa | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #15 | HistoryText = Origin Amadeus Cho was not your average teenager. Above average was insufficient to define this extraordinary teen. Cho made history on an internet game show called "Brain Fight". After winning the five hundred thousand dollar prize he became known to the world as Mastermind Excello, teenage super-genius and the "7th Smartest Man in the World". The man behind the contest, Pythagoras Dupree, was a lonely, paranoid genius who planned to search the planet for other hyper-minds and eliminate them. He claimed to be the "6th Smartest Man in the World". He destroyed Mastermind's home, killing his family. Mastermind ran away with his only companion being a coyote pup. The Hulk Agents tracked him down but not before Amadeus ran into to another misunderstood genius with awesome power: the Hulk. The Hulk protected Mastermind, who then considered him his friend. Sometime later, a terrible accident involving super-heroes in Stamford, Connecticut killed 612 including the school children. The "Stamford Incident" gave rise to the Superhuman Registration Act. S.H.I.E.L.D. went to apprehend the unregistered Mastermind Excello. After outsmarting some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Amadeus discovered a hide-out in New Mexico that once belonged to his friend the Hulk. There Amadeus hacked into the Baxter Building security network and discovered that a group of heroes called the Illuminati. including Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four and the Avenger Iron Man, had sent the Hulk into exile in outer space. Using a special phone line, he informed Reed Richards about his discovery. A satellite revealed that the Hulk wasn't where the Illuminati thought they had sent their former friend. Amadeus left Reed thinking about his betrayal of his former ally and friend while Amadeus set off to find the Hulk. The Hulk soon returned to earth with his Warbound looking for revenge. Cho restored She-Hulk's powers after finding her de-powered by Tony Stark's S.P.I.N. tech. Cho tried to recruit her to his cause. She-Hulk declined, choosing instead to get revenge on Stark using the legal system, but put him in contact with Hercules and Angel who owed the Hulk due to an altercation from when they where part of the Champions. Cho used Angel’s money to buy a submarine. The trio went off to recruit Namor. Wanting no part of the Illuminati’s plot to begin with Namor dismissed Cho's idea. Namora decided to join the three in her cousin's place. Cho’s group offered their help to Hulk, but he dismissed them but was forced to accept help due to General Ross's attack. S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually recruited Cho’s team to protect the non-evacuated civilians. Cho eventually met Rick Jones but didn't see eye-to-eye with him. Cho’s group met up with Scorpion to find and free the heroes captured by the Warbound. Seeing the way the heroes were being treated caused Cho to confront the Hulk alone. Cho attempted to show Hulk that he wished to create a safe haven for him but he was attacked, causing Hercules and his crew to come to Cho’s aid. The Hulk left after Cho’s argued that his anger was what killed his loved ones and that Banner was what kept them loving him. When Zom possessed Stark’s Hulkbuster armor, Cho and his crew captured the demon with Wong's help. When Hulk was defeated Cho and Hercules became prisoners of SHIELD. Hercules During his imprisonment SHIELD decided that Cho’s intelligence was going to be beneficial in moving the evacuated New Yorkers back to their homes. He declined, believing that if he did they would eventually make him a tool their militaristic plans. Hercules also didn’t like SHIELD's plans for him rescued Cho and escaped. With Ares on their trail, his coyote dying, and Hercules hallucinating, Cho became fed up with all that SHIELD had done. He used Hercules' crazed state to take over a SHIELD vessel and upload a virus that would destroy all SHIELD tech. When Hercules regained his sound state of mind he convinced Cho that he was in danger of being labeled as a villain for the rest of his life. Cho restored all the SHIELD tech and continued on with Hercules. Upon meeting up with Athena the trio set out to San Francisco to assemble a team of gods from Earth (Snowbird, Tecumotzin, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, and Atum the God Eater) to battle and defeat the Skrull Gods Kly'Bn and Sl'gur't. In route to Skrull space through the dream realm, they battled Nightmare and received his map of the dream realm. Fall of the Hulks Cho found himself in the crossfire when Red She-Hulk attacked the Mighty Avengers in an attempt to capture Hank Pym. While considered a possible target for the Intelligencia's hunt for the eight greatest minds of in the world, Bruce Banner confirmed Cho's drop to tenth. However, Banner would retract his statement, claiming Cho was always one of the eight. Cho helped Banner disable War Machine's armor, saving Pym's life, only to have the super-scientist stolen from under their noses. Later Cho joined Banner and a select team of superheroes in an assault on the Intelligencia's secret headquarters in an attempt to save Betty Ross. Savage Land Amadeus made himself a suit, affording him abilities like enhanced durability and strength, limited flight and universal translation, with an A.I. named Calvin. He found himself stuck on a mysterious island in the Savage Land thanks to a damping field. Using his powers, Amadeus was able to convince the natives that he was a god. Their chief explained to him that there was a machine on the island that imprisoned a hostile alien creature and that they were sworn to protect it. This machine generated the damping field that kept Amadeus on the island. After learning from the natives that Shanna and Wolverine were on the island, Amadeus set out to stop them before they could destroy the machine. Unfortunately, Shanna was killed in a fight with the natives and Wolverine set off in a rage to destroy the machine. Cho urged the natives to help Shanna, and they used a Man-Thing to resurrect her. Amadeus explained to her the situation with the machine and they set off to stop Wolverine from destroying it. Shanna arrived first and was able to save the machine. Cho arrived after her, as Shanna's physical capabilities had been enhanced by the resurrection. To the surprise of them all, the Hulk suddenly appeared. | Powers = Born with a "Hyper-Mind" or "Computer-Mind" | Abilities = Super Genius: Amadeous Cho’s mind operates like a hyper computer, capable of rapidly and without mechanical aid perform an infinite number of unimaginable complexity and simultaneous calculations, in his mind with minimal stimuli. It allows him to identify the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation, and he uses this information to adjust the outcome to whichever is most favorable to him. He also possesses enhanced intuition and pattern solving/recognition. However, performing mental calculations in rapid succession costs him immense amounts of energy leaves him exhausted and famished, requiring him to consume large amounts of food thereafter. His hyper mind also makes him one of the most intelligent people on the planet, ranking him somewhere in the top ten smartest beings alongside Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Dr. Doom and Hank McCoy. The Eternal Ajak believes that Cho is actually more intelligent than some immortals, and he has claimed to Athena, who says that intelligence is essentially "pattern recognition", that he sees patterns better than 99.999999993% of people on Earth. Skilled Hacker: He is a skilled hacker; he was able to locate Edwin Jarvis hacking into his GPS from a normal computer a great distance away. | Strength = Amadeus possesses the strength of a teenager that routinely engages in minimal exercise. | Weaknesses = Unlike other super geniuses, Amadeus needs to feed his brain after "hardcore brainwork". | Equipment = Replica Ant-Man's Helmet made out of spare parts from Hank Pym's mobile laboratory (used during his tenure with the Mighty Avengers). | Transportation = Moped | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Mastermind Excello was introduced along with five other different characters in . Marvel hoped to repeat history since gave rise to the popular Spider-Man. | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Humans Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Geneticist